


Glass face

by Phillipe363



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Drug Addiction, Episode: s02e13 Heir to the Demon, Family, Gen, Hurt Sara Lance, POV Oliver Queen, Sara Lance & Oliver Queen Friendship, Sara Lance Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Towards the end of Arrow 2x13 what if Sara didn't leave before Laurel threw her glass and instead got hit by the wine glass? This is what follows.
Relationships: Dinah Lance (Arrow) & Laurel Lance & Quentin Lance & Sara Lance, Laurel Lance & Quentin Lance, Laurel Lance & Sara Lance, Moira Queen & Oliver Queen, Quentin Lance & Oliver Queen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	Glass face

**Hello guys.**

**I find it disgusting that the Dinah Laurel Lance whacko group has an extensive vile hatred of Sara for defending Laurel throwing a glass at her mentally broken sister instead of being happy Sara is alive, with tabling the obvious issues for a calm discussion later. Oh, and violently attacking anybody who disagrees with them over this too.**

**Not to mention from the Laurel group "Oh Sara never apologized for what she did on the Queen's Gambit. How dare they have Laurel later do that" only wait Sara begged her sister to direct her hatred away from her parents onto her knowing the issue is between them. And that's on top of Sara brokenly actually using the word sorry for what she did right before Laurel tossing a wine glass.**

**Let me flip this if it was Laurel being treated like that by Sara you people would be screaming outrage through the roof. Yet since it's Sara, nope all is fine. Disgusting double views.**

**Following 2x13 for how Laurel treated her sister I lost all sympathy for Laurel despite her addiction issues. Just crossed one bridge to far.**

**On with the story my muse has been hounding me about.**

* * *

An apartment

"Laurel, look, I know you're angry," Sara says understanding with moving away from her parents towards her sister while desperately "And you have every right to be. But please don't take this out on dad. If you need someone to blame, blame me."

"Oh, I do blame you, Sara" Laurel snarls, taking another drink "Every single thing that's gone wrong in our lives is your fault. You got on that stupid boat with my boyfriend. You didn't call us to tell us that you were still alive, even though it probably would have saved mom and dad's marriage. And you brought some crazy assassin into Starling City who nearly killed mom and who poisoned me. You stole my whole life away from me. Now get out."

"Laurel-" Sara begins only gets cut off.

"Get out" Laurel repeats furiously.

Defeated, Sara walks to the door and grabs her jacket slipping it on while opening the door.

"I'm sorry," Sara says sadly with water in her eyes.

"I said get out!" Laurel roars, hurling the glass.

On another earth, Sara would have already left meaning the wine glass just hit the wall, however on this one the younger Lance sister does not leave. To the growing nightmare of Quentin and Dinah with Sara who regardless of her League of Assassin skills is more in shock that her sister is even doing this. Yet instinct kicks in as Sara goes to dodge, only slightly too late as part of the glass hits Sara in the face. Yelling in agony Sara falls to the floor as the wine covers her left eye with glass shards have embedded themselves in her flesh.

In horror Quentin and Dinah rush over to Sara whose clutching at her face, meanwhile Laurel just looks on in smug pleasure that whore who stole everything from her, her life, and boyfriend is finally getting only a small fraction of what's coming to her.

"Don't bother trying to help, that's only a fraction of the hell you put me through" Laurel spits out.

"My God," Dinah says glancing between the two sisters in stomach-inducing sickness.

Turning around Quentin pins Laurel with a glare so hot in could melt rock "I swear to god Laurel, shut the hell up. I don't give a damn if it's the drugs or not, back off!"

Laurel actually afraid of her father wisely shuts up and leaves to another room. Also, in order to not look at the grizzly sight of what she did to her sister. Because keeps a stash of pills and liquor in her room to hopefully drown out this nightmare before her. Substances to hopefully convince her that she right, that her baby sister deserved this. Because deep down Laurel knows that what she just did is wrong, but facing reality is to painful.

Turning to his ex-wife "Call an ambulance" Quentin barks.

Dinah merely nods while getting up and pulling out her cellphone meanwhile Quentin carefully pulling out a cloth wipes the red wine from his daughter's face. Of course, knows enough having dealt with injured victims over the years that could make the problem worse if tries to pull the glass out, and would rather let a trained medical expert do that.

"It's okay baby, just hang in there," Quentin says desperately.

"Call Ollie, I'm not legally brought back from dead. Even if you take me to ER… have him get Doctor Lamb" Sara says.

"Okay, we will, promise," Quentin says.

Sara merely nods then lets her eyes drift close going into a resting state, learned under Ivo, to calm her heart rate, while Dinah rushes back over having made the phone call.

* * *

Later on, a private floor of Starling General Hospital

Oliver wearing a plain gray T-shirt, and blue jeans with boots is leaning up against a wall while Quentin and Dinah are sitting in two chairs in the waiting area. Meanwhile, Sara was just wheeled out of surgery and into a private room as Dr. Lamb finishes checking her over.

Regarding the past few hours, Oliver reflects on he was leaving the mansion after the unpleasant conversation with his mother over Moira's lies to protect herself, when getting a phone call from Detective Lance. Of course, he quickly called up Dr. Lamb following that brief conversation and has gone through more than calming techniques Yao Fei, Shado or Talia taught. Merely to prevent suiting up as The Arrow for heading over to Dinah Laurel Lance's apartment. Through if completely honest with himself Oliver knows the only reason is due to Sara and the other members of the Lance family for why Laurel hasn't gotten a visit from him yet. Plus, Laurel needs help is what Oliver keeps repeating mentally.

"I didn't realize things were this bad, especially with Laurel," Dinah says gloomily.

"Maybe if you actually stuck around instead of constantly running off you would have" Quentin replies briskly.

Wincing "Yeah okay I deserve that," Dinah says in guilt.

Suddenly hearing footsteps all three turns to see Dr. Lamb walking down the hall with stopping near them, as Quentin and Dinah get to their feet.

"How is she?" Quentin asks in concern.

"Did the glass damage her eye or brain at all?" Dinah inquires in a similar tone.

"Just fine, she's resting right now although awake. The glass thankfully did not become rooted deep for any damage to the brain and managed to avoid Ms. Lance's eye. Through she will have some light scarring on her face" Dr. Lamb replies.

"Thank you, doctor. Can we go see her?" Oliver inquires sighing in relief.

"You may" Dr. Lamp replies.

* * *

Short minute or so later in a hospital room

Entering Oliver, Quentin and Dinah let the door close behind them as they see Sara laying on the bed hooked up to an IV machine in a hospital gown with bandages on the left side of her face.

"Oh, by my baby girl," Dinah says her voice cracking.

Meanwhile, Quentin just doesn't bother trying to form any words with going over to hold Sara's right hand while Dinah at her left side, sits down in a nearby chair. Going to lean back against the wall Oliver is surprised when Quentin nods his head causing Oliver to walk over and stand beside Quentin.

"Hey, Ollie, dad, mom" Sara says.

"I'm just glad you're okay," Quentin says relived.

"I am as well. I swear I had no idea that she would do this" Dinah says filled with relief and guilt.

"Don't carry that weight, Laurel's changed. Besides if anything I" Sara begins grimly only gets cut off.

"No, Sara you did not deserve to have your sister throw a wine glass at your head. We made our mistake, but we have paid for it" Oliver says firmly "What Laurel did is wrong, and no justification for it."

"Queen's right, I went after him unjustly last year. And I later learned the only reason for not getting kicked off the force completely was because Queen after getting shot at by some guy with a grudge against the vigilante, stepped in. Even despite what Moira Queen tried to have happened, and rightfully so" Quentin adds "Both of you were just a couple of idiot kids who made a mistake."

"Thank you, Mr. Lance," Oliver says in genuine surprise.

"Your dad's not wrong, I think you've both paid more than any person should. Neither of you is the people before that trip on Robert Queen's yacht" Dinah adds looking between Oliver and Sara.

Reaching over Oliver gently takes Sara's hand as an unspoken love passes between them as their eyes meet, and warmth. During this Sara can feel how Oliver's mood quietly shifts into something colder, the part of him that is the survivor, a vigilante is emerging.

"About Laurel?" Oliver quietly inquires.

"My sister needs help," Sara says softly.

"Okay," Oliver replies then let's go of her hand "Get some rest, I'll be back to see you."

"I'll be fine. Like I said pain and me came to an understanding a while back" Sara says.

Quentin and Dinah look between them because that statement raises one way, way too many red flags for concern. Heading for the door Oliver stops when hearing Dinah's voice.

"About what Sara said?" Dinah trials off.

"Laurel has been constantly ignoring every attempt Quentin and I have made to help. I'm done letting her make choices resulting in hurting people" Oliver replies coldly.

With that said Oliver walks out of the room leaving the door close behind while Dinah looks to her ex-husband in concern.

"I wouldn't worry too much Di, based on that conversation I'd say Queen's just going to have Laurel forcefully moved into rehab. It's needed, Laurel's beyond our help" Quentin replies gruffly.

"Yeah, dad's right. Forced rehab is all Ollie's going to do," Sara says.

* * *

Laurel's apartment

Entering through the front door with gently closing it, Oliver shakes his head at how it's not even locked. Although maybe he guesses Laurel simply does not care anymore. Looking over sees Laurel by a dresser tossing pills out of a bottle followed by chucking down wine.

Stepping on glass Oliver scowls as it's the same glass that has hurt his friend, and the red wine has just dried into the carpet then returning to the present moves over to Laurel.

Truly is sad Oliver notes how Laurel has become skinner, paler, and almost lifeless. Not the woman of strength he once knew. Frankly Oliver wonders if Laurel's rapid increase of pills and booze presently is trying to drown out the massive guilt for what she did to Sara.

"What do you want Ollie? Came here to lecture me about my whore sister who stole my life" Laurel says viciously "You're most likely screwing her again regardless of how it hurts me."

Rolling his eyes "Grow up. You have no justification for throwing a glass of wine at your broken sister who needed your help to readjust back home. You've hurt her in a way no physical pain could ever do" Oliver says harshly "And so what if we were together? We are not dating anybody else."

"But you're supposed to wait for me, you belong with me. I still love you, Ollie, despite all the hurt. We are soul mates" Laurel says.

Glaring "I'm not your property Laurel, you don't own me," Oliver says through clenched teeth remembering how Amanda Waller treated him, and other enemies during those five years as something below human.

"We slept together right before the Undertaking. And all the times you came back to me, we belong with each other" Laurel says grinning drunkenly.

Shaking his head "No, all the times I cheated on you and after your sister… us before the Undertaking, is not a sign of anything. I moved on last year when you were in a relationship with Tommy. You really should have better self-respect instead of wanting to be with a guy who cheated on you more than once" Oliver replies "Besides, I'm done with this conversation."

"What does that mean?" Laurel asks.

Oliver having heard the approaching footsteps simply waits until Captain Franklin Pike with two other female officers walks over to them.

"Am I being arrested? That cheating slut who stole everything from me pressing charges? That's ironic, always hiding behind others, ruining my life. I suffered for all those years because of her, and you Ollie" Laurel spits out viciously.

"You attacked your sister. No different than Quentin or Thea on drugs for constantly blaming other people for your mistakes. Also, like Thea said last year, neither of you lived in hell. Neither of you fought every day for survival, hoping you don't get an infection that could kill you, dealing with having blood on your hands and other horrors I hope you never have to live through" Oliver says darkly "You don't know the meaning of hell. You just put your life on stop for five years, and never bothered to move on."

"Screw you, Ollie. You're the same old jerk as always. Dad and you act so high and mighty from your high towers condemning me for acting just like dad did. All of you can get out of my hose" Laurel snarls.

"No, if I was a jerk, I wouldn't be here still trying to help you. These officers are taking you to rehab because your father, mother, and Sara both signed statements for what happened. It's either this or just jail" Oliver replies wearily exhale "I've tried every other option, you proved you're beyond rational conversation when attacking your sister because of one stupid mistake she made as a young adult."

"Because she's a whore who keeps interfering between us" Laurel spits out.

"We were not a healthy relationship Laurel even before the island. I cheated on you more than once, which you knew, and just took me back anyway. Frankly, Laurel you were so interested in being Starling's power couple you had no issue being just like my mother who kept taking Robert back after his repeated affairs, and just pretending it wasn't happening" Oliver says.

Oliver steps aside while the two officers grab ahold of Laurel who tries to struggle, for a moment but has enough rational thought to realize it's no use while being dragged out of the apartment.

Looking over to the blonde-haired man "It really is sad how far she's fallen. I remember when you guys were just kids, with Quentin, Lucas, and I was all beat cops. I just hope she gets better" Pike replies grimly.

"Yeah, me too," Oliver says dourly.

Upon leaving the apartment Pike heads back to the SCPD building and Oliver returns to the hospital checking in on Sara, with Quentin and Dinah.

* * *

**Hope everybody enjoyed this and leave a review letting me know what you think if you want.**

**Until next time**


End file.
